Watching You, Watch Him
by suchawittyfool
Summary: Marley wasn't good with words, or luck for that matter, which is why she found herself pining over the one person that was too busy trying to act interested in someone else. Yeah, luck definitely did not get along well with her but fate on the other hand, fate definitely had its way of showing her that good can come from bad. (Minor mentions of sexual act and some language)


**Title: Watching You, Watch Him  
Author: suchawittyfool  
Spoilers: None, this is rather AU if you think about it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Glee  
A/N: Unbeta'ed so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors that you might face**

Marley rested her chin in her hand, letting a sigh escape her throat at the sight before her. There they were, sitting in the cafeteria and laughing like old friends. Except they weren't old friends, they were a couple; barely one at that if she was honest with herself. Blue eyes bore into the back of that leather jacket, wishing it wasn't resting on those shoulders. Biting the inside of her cheek, Marley got up from her seat at the table and began to walk towards them, determined to actually say her piece about how ridiculous this whole thing was when someone bumped into her. Marley fell flat on her bottom and groaned as spaghetti landed on her clothes and hair.

The girl ignored the stares that she felt from everyone in the cafeteria, especially the one gaze that she knew was directed her way, the very one she didn't need at the moment. Getting up, Marley caught those eyes for the briefest of moments before turning on her heel and heading towards the bathroom. Just as she was in the process of taking her top off, Marley heard the bathroom door lock and she sighed.

"What do you need, Kitty?"

Blue eyes locked on smoky grey, fighting back the blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks as she brought her top back down to cover her rib-cage.

"I need you to stop giving me those eyes in the lunchroom, Martian! I like Jake so get over your little school girl crush and find some other person to go all love-bug on."

Those grey eyes flashed with a fire that Marley hadn't seen before, causing her to step back before the blonde seemed to realize that they were alone and not in the presence of others. "Marley... I'm..." The blonde reached out a hand to touch Marley's shoulder but Marley pulled back as if she had been burnt.

Shaking her head, Marley turned around, pulling out a new shirt and placed it on a sink. Quickly grabbing the hem, Marley pulled it over her head and took the drenched material off her body. "Just go, Kitty... I'm tired of your mind games. Do you know how hard it is for me? To watch you as you... Watch him. You and I both know that he is not what you want. He'll never be what you want." Marley kept the venom back, only sadness showing in her eyes.

And just like that, Marley immediately regretted speaking her mind. It was always better if she just stayed quiet, now was a perfect reason as to why; the brunette taking in Kitty's angry appearance. Marley found herself being backed up to the sink, gulping loudly as Kitty's eyes flashed with something that she most certainly did not recognize. Marley held her ground, waiting for the slap that she was definitely sure would come. But instead she found her head be yanked down until her lips were crashing against Kitty's.

A soft sigh escaped her lip, the contact was so familiar and yet so.. Sad. She knew that Kitty needed her, wanted her. She knew that because she was the exact same way with the blonde. But Kitty couldn't be a couple with her, wouldn't risk her reputation or her family standing for the girl that somehow snuck past her defenses. Marley's hands went to Kitty's hip bones, clutching them tightly.

She pulled back slightly, her breath puffing against Kitty's lips as she rested her forehead against Kitty's.

"Leave him... Be with me. _Please_."

The girl felt Kitty shake her head, hearing the sniffle as the blonde tried to keep herself composed.

"I can't. I'm sorry but I just... Can't."

Marley felt her heart twist painfully as Kitty pulled away from her, not even looking over her shoulder as she left unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. Blue eyes slammed shut, tears cascading down her cheeks as she chastised how stupid she was before vowing to not make the same mistake again. Of course, this wasn't the last time.

* * *

Junior prom. Marley grimaced as she gripped the microphone with both hands. Mr. Schuester had arranged for everyone to sing and here it was, her turn. It had been a year since that incident in the bathroom. A year to get over the blonde girl that had somehow stolen her heart and hopefully move on with another. But by the time junior prom rolled around, Marley began to realize that she wasn't feeling as comfortable with this whole moving on ordeal. It was terrible timing though, due to Marley spending a lot more time with Kitty as of late. Somewhere along the way, they had established a friendship and Marley had never once brought up that terrible word, the one word that she knew Kitty would always respond badly to and she was realizing that maybe she didn't feel just friendship with her.

The terrible part of it all was that Marley had even considered asking Kitty to prom, a single pink rose had been held behind her back when she saw Jake stroll up and ask her. Her heart had fallen when she watched her grin and say yes. The rose had fallen and Marley had left the room without another word. The music startled her back into reality and she opened her mouth to sing, watching as Kitty and Jake danced on the floor.

"_He takes your hand, I die a little…I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles…Why can't you look at me like that?_"

Blue eyes looked past Kitty and Jake, trying to not think about how once she got off this stage; she'd go back to slow dancing with Ryder and watching Kitty out of the corner of her eye. When it came to picking the song, Mr. Schue had asked her what would be good for a good half-point song and Marley had suggested a song that would probably be way too close to home in her head. She'd been friends with Kitty for a year and a half now and she had never tried to be anything more after that one incident.

Okay, that was a lie. The whole trying to get her to go to prom was the only thing that had set her back. Kitty Wilde would always be the girl that Marley would find herself falling for, no matter how far they drifted apart. For now, a seventeen year old Marley watched with hurt eyes as the girl that she was beginning to realize she was in love with, danced with a guy that could never love her as much as she could.

"_When you walk by, I try to say it…But then I freeze and never do it…My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped…I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you…_"

The girl swayed as she sang the song, hoping that people were finding her voice to be okay. She didn't know if she was being overly emotional while singing this song, it wasn't supposed to be depressing by any means. Her eyes scanned the crowd, watching as Unique and her date danced to the song; Unique's head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Ryder was talking with Joe by the punch table. She shot him a smile, nodding at him. Ryder had asked her to prom since he really hadn't wanted to go with Sugar while they were on break. Besides, Ryder was a good friend and they had fun together. She was glad that all of her friends were able to have a great night and not worry about being judged. Tonight was special and she was happy about that. Even if that meant she wouldn't get to be happy with the one person she wanted to be happy with.

"_But I see you with him, slow dancing…Tearing me apart cause you don't see…Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking…Oh how I wish that was me…_"

Everyone seemed to be having fun at junior prom, grinning as they danced along to the song with their dates. Kitty and Jake were dancing probably the best out of everyone, their movements graceful and practiced. Her eyes drifted around the room, landing on Marley's and the girl gulped, tearing her eyes away from the piercing grey that made her feel weak at the knees. She needed to focus on the song otherwise her voice was going to crack and she was going to be utterly embarrassed for screwing up prom for everyone. Especially if it was because she was imagining herself just going up to Kitty, spinning her around and kissing her.

Marley shook her head, looking over to Ryder and noticing that he was staring in the direction of Sugar and Joe. She knew that look that he was giving Sugar, it was the same one she had given Kitty all those months ago in the cafeteria. What a lovely mess they were both in, obviously in love with someone else's prom dates. And the worse part of it all? They couldn't do a darned thing about it, no matter if they wanted to or not. Marley wasn't a jerk and Ryder wasn't about to go stomp over there and yank Sugar away from Joe. He had class and tact, something that you kind of needed in order to be considered a good person at McKinley. At least that's what Marley had come to learn.

"_He looks at you the way that I would…Does all the things, I know that I could…If only time could just turn back…Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you…"_

Maybe one day Marley would get up the guts to ask Kitty out. Maybe she'd ask her out to senior prom and she'd magically say yes. Maybe they'd slow dance, the song being one that they had known since they were younger, making them both chuckle awkwardly. Maybe Marley would lean down, tilt Kitty's chin up to hers and kiss her. Maybe they'd go back to her place and instead of doing what everyone expects you to do when its prom night, they'd just cuddle together and watch a movie. Maybe Marley would ask her out on a date after that, take her to dinner and a movie.

Maybe she'd get enough guts to ask her to be her girlfriend after the third date. Maybe they'd fall in love and end up going to the same school in New York. Maybe they'd break up, trying to see if they wanted to be with other people. Maybe Marley would realize that Kitty was the only one for her and then she'd come to Kitty's dorm in the pouring rain. Maybe she'd get down on one knee and take her hand, asking Kitty to be hers forever. But there wasn't time for maybes. There was only time for now and Marley knew that once this song ended she was going to ask Kitty to dance. There was no maybe, she was going to do it and that was that.

"_But I see you with him, slow dancing…Tearing me apart cause you don't see…Whenever you kiss him I'm breaking…Oh how I wish that was me…"_

The song was drawing to a close, Marley singing the bridge right before the final chorus. She'd long since taken the mic off the mic-stand, moving freely about the stage as she sang. She'd never been one to have stage fright, besides; these were people that she knew. They knew she was still a dorky girl from the Glee club but had slowly moved up the food chain, just from kindness alone. Marley threw in some cheesy dance moves, before the song went slow, the lights slowing down momentarily. Then on cue, confetti came down from the rafters of the gym, covering the audience as Marley began to sing the ending chorus.

A grin was on her face as she sang, her stomach fluttering because she knew what she'd do once the song finished. She knew that Ryder wouldn't freak out if she just had one dance with Kitty, the jock was smart like that. Eventually the song came to a close and Marley curtsied when the crowd cheered and clapped for her before handing the mic to Joe. Soon enough, a slow song began to be played throughout the crowded gym and Marley closed her eyes. She could do this. She walked over to one of the tables and picked up a red rose, holding it behind her back as she made her way over to Kitty and Jake. Just as she was getting near them, her heart stopped, the grin dropping from her face.

"_With my hands on your waist while we dance in the moonlight…I wish it was me that you'll call later on cause you wanna say good night…Cause I see you with him, slow dancing…Tearing me apart cause you don't see…"_

There in front of Marley was Kitty wrapped up in Jake's embrace, his hand cupping her chin as he kissed her softly. Marley felt her heart clench, her jaw tightening. Letting out a shaky breath, the girl looked at the rose that she still held. Slowly, she began to crumple it up in her hand, letting the petals fall to the ground until all that was left was the stem. Wordlessly dropping the stem to the floor, Marley turned on her heel and went over to Ryder, putting on her best grin and asking him to dance. She didn't look in Kitty's direction for the rest of the night. And what's worse, Marley didn't talk to Kitty for the next two weeks. When the third week came around, Marley was together with Ryder and back to being just Kitty's friend. As if it was ever going to be more than that.

"_But I see you with him, slow dancing…Tearing me apart cause you don't see…Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking…Oh how I wish, Oh how I wish…Oh how I wish, that was me…Oh how I wish, that was me…"_

* * *

Most people would think that graduation would be bittersweet but Marley just couldn't wait to get out of this town. Away from Lima, away from Jake, away from _her_. It wasn't as if she were seeing red, no, that wasn't it. Marley just didn't want to have to watch Kitty be with a person that she knew wasn't somebody that really mattered to her. Dressed in red robes, Marley made her way down the auditorium stairs, realizing that this would be the last time she'd be in this building, that she'd never get to perform on this stage or even see half of her friends for a very long time. Looking over in the audience, Marley saw her mom and waved at her, trying to keep her tears at bay. As she took her place on the stage, she waited with baited breath for who would be coming out of the curtains momentarily. As soon as Kitty emerged from the curtains, Marley's chest tightened. Her mind flashed back to what happened about a month ago while they were on their senior trip.

[Flashback]

They had managed to raise enough money to go to Florida for a week and go to Disney World and Universal Studios. The girls had stayed in one floor of the hotel and boys on another. They were assigned 4 to a room and of course, as fate would have it, Kitty was with Marley. That first night, Marley had insisted that she would spend it on the floor but Kitty wouldn't let her have that. The blonde made sure she was on the bed to Marley's utter discomfort. What was worse was that Kitty liked to cuddle and by the time morning came, the two girls were tangled in each other. Of course Kitty pretended that it didn't happen and went to take a shower, leaving Marley with a pillow over her face as she wished the ground would swallow her whole.

Three days later, Marley would go back to the hotel early. She hadn't slept well the night before due to Unique getting sick and throwing up for the better part of the night so all she wanted was to get some rest. By the time she woke up, it was night and Kitty was snuggled into her. Marley rolled her eyes and moved away from Kitty, or at least tried to when the girl spoke to her in a hushed whisper.

"Unique and Megan are sleeping in Jen and Rica's room. We've got the room to ourselves for the night."

Marley gulped upon hearing Kitty's words before her brow furrowed. What on earth was Kitty doing? Mind games weren't her cup of tea and this was no excuse.

"Well that's great, now can you go to the other bed so I can sleep without you curling up into my side and poking me in the ribs."

Marley tried to make her words sound harsh but she knew they sounded anything but. She heard a sigh come from Kitty and she thought that the girl would get up out of the bed and go over to the other one. But fate had decided to toy with her that night and Kitty put a hand on top of Marley's that had been wresting on her stomach. Her breath hitched and she felt her heartbeat slow down.

"Marls... I've missed you."

Marley's brow furrowed as she turned her head to look into Kitty's eyes, noting how the girl had brought her bottom lip to worry in between her teeth. Marley shook her head, fear creeping up in her mind. This wasn't going to end well, she knew it. This had happened before and then she'd gotten her hopes up at Junior prom to have them dashed. She couldn't do this to herself again, even if she was broken up with Ryder.

"Kitty, I don't know what kind of game you're playing..."

Marley watched as Kitty moved so her frame was hovering over Marley's, the blonde straddling her under the covers. Gulping audibly, blue eyes were wide as saucers as she struggled to get a grip on the situation and more importantly, herself. "I'm dreaming. This is a terrible dream and I will be very mad when I wake up." Kitty smiled sadly down at Marley before cupping her cheek, causing Marley's head to cock to the side in confusion.

"It's not a dream, Marls."

The next thing the girl knew, she was being kissed by Kitty, the girl that she had been so desperately trying to get over. It was perfect, just like she remembered, the taste of strawberry lip-gloss and cinnamon gum permeating her senses. Her hand cupped the back of Kitty's neck as she deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping inside Kitty's mouth for the first time and moaning. It shouldn't feel so good, kissing Kitty. The blonde was with... Marley's eyes flew open, remembering just who Kitty was with. Jake. The blonde was still dating Jake. As she tried to pull away, smoky grey eyes were filled with so much lust and... That couldn't be what she thought it was, it definitely wasn't love. Before Marley could question about Jake though, Kitty was sitting up and pulling Marley's undershirt over her head, exposing her naked chest to the blonde.

Marley's eyes widened as Kitty ground her hips down into hers, hissing at the contact. "Ki-Kitty, what are you doing?" Kitty didn't reply much to her annoyance but that soon went away once she saw Kitty take off her top, revealing her naked torso as well. Marley had never gotten this far with anyone, she hadn't even done anything with Ryder except for some really steamy makeout sessions so this was definitely taking the cake. Marley moaned out into the night air when Kitty kissed down her jaw, moving to her pulse point and sucking momentarily before moving further down to her chest. Marley's hand found itself threading Kitty's golden locks, her back arching as Kitty sucked on a rosy pink bud. Stars exploded behind Marley's eyes but by the time hands were fumbling with her underwear, she knew that she had to ask.

"Kitty... Kitty!"

Hands stopped their movement as grey eyes looked down into shimmering blue, Marley moving to sit up so she was resting on her elbows, making the distance between her and Kitty's faces very slim. "Marls, just let me do this.." Marley bit her lip, almost succumbing to the temptation before shaking her head. "No, I just... You're with him, Kitty. You're with Jake and... I can't let you cheat on him. If you want this then..." Marley took a deep breath, not believing that she was about repeat that phrase from so long ago.

"Leave him and be with me... If you want this.. If you want me, just... Leave him and be with me. _Please_."

There was that desperation in her voice and just like that, she saw something in her eyes that she should have recognized that first time in the bathroom all those years ago; fear. And with that, Kitty got up off of her, pulling on her tank top quickly. "I think I'm going to go over to the other room and crash their party." Marley sat up, quickly throwing on her tank top as well before getting out of the bed and grabbing Kitty's wrist. "Kitty, please don't do this to me, again." Blue orbs pleaded with grey but she saw that flash of fear again before it was replaced with a blank stare. The final blow was ushered when the wrist was wrenched out of her grip and she heard those two words.

"I can't."

Marley stumbled backwards, a fire in her eyes as she watched Kitty go up to the door. "Kitty! You walk out the door and I'm done. I'm tired of doing this with you! You keep hurting me and its like you don't seem to care!" She noticed the hesitation as Kitty looked over her shoulder, the girl's lower lip trembling as her gaze focused on Marley. "I can't." There were those two words again, Marley about ready to speak up once more when she realized that Kitty was already out of the room. Choking back a sob, Marley collapsed on the bed. She'd move to a different room by the next day.

[End of Flashback]

The ceremony wasn't as long as she thought it would be and before she knew it, caps were being thrown in the air and confetti was coming down around them. Marley hugged her friends, crying along with them as the audience poured out to give them a moment alone. It was when everyone else had left the auditorium until only Marley remained when she let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Walking over to the piano, Marley traced the ivory keys with a sad smile.

"Marls..."

Marley's fingers pressed down hard on the keys, the note sharp and rough as it punctuated the stillness of the auditorium. Turning around, there stood Kitty, graduation cap off and hair in curls around her shoulders. It brought Marley back to sectionals her sophomore year and she couldn't help but smile at the memory. It soon slipped off her face when she remembered where she was and just who was talking to her.

"I told you that I was done. Why are you talking to me?"

She really did hate being here, around Kitty, it made her sick to her stomach. Speaking of her stomach, it was twisting and doing flip flops as Kitty stepped closer to her. "You ignored all of my calls, my texts." Marley didn't have the heart to tell her that she had blocked Kitty's number before looking down at the floor of the auditorium, the slick black floor covered with red and white confetti.

"Yeah, so?"

"Marley, don't be like that. Look, I came here to... I left him."

Marley's head shot up and blue eyes narrowed in Kitty's direction. Was this some kind of sick joke? Kitty was obviously mental. If the girl thought that this would get her running towards her she was highly mistaken. "No... You're not... No, don't even think about finishing this. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow and this isn't happening right now." Marley ran a hand through her hair before looking back at the floor when she felt a hand grip her own tightly. Looking up, she noticed just how close Kitty was to her now.

"Be with... I left him for you. Doesn't that mean something? Be with me, Marls. _Please_." Kitty then closed the distance between them, kissing Marley's lips softly. The kiss was gentle and probably the most tender and heartfelt kiss that Marley had ever received but that didn't stop the flow of tears from cascading down her cheeks. Kitty pulled back once she felt the tears on her nose, a frown forming on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Marley bit her lip, shaking her head and wiping away her tears. She leaned down and kissed Kitty's cheek before swallowing thickly.

"I'm sorry... I have to go."

"Marley, please don't do this. I want you, be with me."

Marley shook her head, moving away from Kitty once more and letting her hand slowly slip out of Kitty's, watching as the girl's went slack by her side.

"I can't."

The words left a bitter taste on her mouth as she turned around and fled from the room, ignoring the cries over her shoulder, the pleas from Kitty as she tried to get her to stop. But no, Marley wasn't going to fall into Kitty's trap, not after how much hurt she had experienced. Maybe her and Kitty just weren't meant to be.

* * *

It was the night before Christmas and Marley wasn't coming home for the holidays, her mother having passed away in late May. There was nothing for her to go back to in Lima, well, nothing that she wanted to see. She knew that Kitty would be in town for the holidays, no doubt to visit her parents. Marley really didn't want to bump into them and have to be civil to Kitty. Not after she had seen Kitty at her mother's funeral and the blonde had refused to let go of her hand the whole entire time. Kitty had tried to say something to Marley but she had ignored it before getting in a cab that would take her to the airport so she could get back to NYU. Marley had managed to get a scholarship for the school and couldn't have been happier, it was truly a dream come true.

Recently her roommate had moved out, transferring to a different university or something, Marley hadn't been paying much attention. The only things she focused on now-a-days was her schooling and getting her voice on that radio. She'd get there, one day. Unfortunately for her though, her new roommate was supposed to arrive at any moment and Marley couldn't help but be nervous. She'd gotten so used to Amanda that she hadn't even thought about what it would be like with a new person in her room.

Just as she had been settling down into her bed, reading over some emails that she'd gotten a few weeks back from Ryder, the door swung open. Marley's head shot up, suppressing the giggle at how the box seemed to be taller than the girl carrying it. "Here, let me help you!" Marley called out to them, getting up from her bed. Her brow furrowed, however, when the person carrying the box stopped walking into the room and went stalk still.

"Do you need help? I'm guessing you're my new roommate. Either that or she has a maid or something... Wait, do we get a maid now? That'd be weird." Marley began to nervously chatter, clearly thrown off by how this person had managed to stand stalk still in the middle of the doorway.

"Marls?"

Blue eyes widened in shock as her heart jumped to her throat, her jaw going slack as she watched the box slowly move down until Kitty's face was revealed. No, this wasn't happening. This seriously was a horrible prank. Marley tried to calm her rapidly beating heart but she felt like she was about to have a panic attack or pass out, one or the other.

"What are you-"

"Just... Don't." Kitty cut her off, a firm stare on her face. "Hear me out, okay? This wasn't planned. Hell, Marley, I thought that after the... The funeral, you and I would never see each other again." Kitty set the box down on the floor, wringing her hands together as she struggled to find the right words. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about you, wish that I could have changed what I had screwed up so long ago. And by the time I was finally ready to be with you, you couldn't and... I get that. I deserved that."

Marley bit her lip, had she been too harsh? She really hated being mean but Kitty had toyed and plucked at her heart and she didn't like to be played with like she was a puppet on a string. Thankfully she didn't have to be lost too long in her thoughts because Kitty was talking once more, Marley taking in everything about Kitty. She looked older, more mature if that were possible.

"But the thing is, you deserve someone that can love you and treat you're like the only one out there on the planet. You deserve to have someone text you good morning and good night. You deserve the right to slap the girl that ruined your life more times than she would like to admit." Kitty took a step forward, a smile gracing her features when Marley didn't step back.

"Out of all that though... After everything I've done and how hard I've tried to get over you and move on. It was you. Always in my dreams or in my daydreams." Kitty took a deep breath and looked over at the box, Marley looking on with a completely confused expression writ over her face. "Memories and pictures, old notes from class or homework that we did together. It all reminded me of you and I just.. I was planning on coming to visit you in Lima but your grandma told me that you weren't coming."

Her chest tightened as Kitty took another step forward, now dangerously close to her and further speeding up her heartbeat by doing so.

"Kitty.. I don't understand what you're trying to do here..."

The blonde cleared her throat before nodding and looking up at Marley, grey eyes holding something that Marley had never seen in them before. It wasn't the fear or lust that she had seen from Kitty, no, it was something much more surprising. _Love_.

"What I'm trying to do, Marls, is tell you that I love you. It's you that I should have gone home with after that moment in the bathroom. It's you that I should have went to junior and senior prom with. It's you who I should have made love to the right way on our senior trip..." Kitty looked down at the floor, the memories being as hard for her to take as they were for Marley at the precise moment.

"I never got to say this to you and it just feels good to be able to say it all, for once. I am in love with you, Marley. I love you with every fiber of my being and it scares the fucking hell out of me."

Kitty's voice rose as she struggled to keep the tears at bay, Marley noticing how the blonde was shaking slightly as she spoke. Marley subconsciously stepped forward, moving closer to Kitty and into her personal bubble.

"But I realize that you probably don't want me here and that... I'll just... I'll go. You can get a new roommate and we can just pretend this never happened. I never meant to hurt you so badly, Marls. God, I swear I didn't." Kitty bit back tears before going back over to her box.

Marley blinked away tears, a small smile creeping up her face. Kitty loved her. Kitty was in love with her and she wanted to be her someone. Marley knew that she could easily throw this all back in the blonde's face but there was just something so honest and true about what Kitty had said to her that she couldn't help but melt into a puddle of metaphorical goo.

"Don't go..."

Kitty looked back at Marley, a look of disbelief on her face as she took a step forward towards the brunette.

"I don't understand, Marley."

Marley smiled at the girl before walking over to her and cupping her cheek softly, watching as Kitty melted into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut. "Kitty... I don't know what to say."

"Be with me... _Please._"

The words that Kitty said to her made Marley's head spin, now she was in the position that Kitty had been several times before. She could reject her right here and now but Marley couldn't do it. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she nuzzled Kitty's nose with her own.

"I can..." Marley paused, watching as Kitty's eyes went wide before continuing, "definitely do that. I want to be with you, Kitty." Marley grinned as she saw the smile slam onto Kitty's face, the blonde leaning forward to kiss her on the lips but Marley pulled back.

"You and Jake aren't together right?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

With a grin, Marley closed the distance and pressed her lips against Kitty's, relishing the taste of her. It was the same as before and this time, there wouldn't be a bitter goodbye. This time, there would be a wonderful beginning. Who would have thought that she would have gotten so lucky? Marley brought herself back to the present as she wrapped her arms around Kitty's waist and spun the girl around, the snow swirling outside their window. Today was definitely the start of something fantastic.


End file.
